


Conquering a Palace

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: It was not the most conventional method, but this was far from a conventional mission.  Joker was determined to handle his crush’s distorted desires on his own, but not even he knew what he was getting into.





	Conquering a Palace

**Author's Note:**

> In which the discord server goes wild with ideas a g a i n and here I am catering to them because they do a damn good job of inspiring me.

"Fufu, why are you struggling so much, my dear phantom thief?"

"I told you to stop!" you yelled for the umpteenth time at the doppelganger.

Marigold irises gave off the faintest glow in the dim lighting of the space.  In some wretched hole that resembled a VIP backroom of a bar, you were roped to the floor while the elusive phantom thief known to you only as Joker was bound and chained to the ceiling by his wrists, the tips of his boots barely brushing the floor.  Taunting the two of you, a carbon copy of your frame strutted around the room in nothing but a cliche bunny outfit complete with ears and a tail.  The sight of it all sickened you.  It revolted you.  It struck a chord with the darkest and deepest parts of your being that you had been sure to cover up during the light of day.

"Come now, you know this is what you want.  After all, you go out at night all dressed up almost as if playing someone else to satisfy those feelings running rampant in you, don't you?  Right now, we have the most delightful subject to quell your desires and you're trying to resist?  For some flimsy front?" your Shadow continued to poke and prod at your will as they trailed a hand down Joker's bare arms, the thief's trenchcoat having been discarded before being chained up.

"Don't listen...!" Joker hissed at you.

His words were meant to support your denial, but the sound of his voice only sent a salacious shiver down your spine.  You wanted to hear more of that voice--hear him desperately begging like all of the others before him.  The very idea of his voice begging you for contact and release and for more of you spread a fire in your gut faster than anything you had experienced.

"You can taste it, can't you?  That drug you're addicted to.  There's a full serving of it and more laid up right in front of you," your doppelganger purred as they caressed your face and brought your eyes to make contact with slate irises behind a porcelain white mask.

Rather than the shame you expected to flush your body, you could only feel the heat of desire that enflamed you as Joker swallowed thickly.  Your eyes followed the bob of his adam’s apple and imaginations of your tongue trailing over the sensitive patch of skin ran through your mind.  The idea of of the powerful and mysterious man becoming putty to your touch set your blood on fire.  Just as you were about to cry out in desperation for a touch, any including your own, the Shadow snapped their fingers and your bonds came undone.  Without missing a beat, your hand shot down to stroke yourself as you bit into your other hand to restrain the loud moan you wanted to let out.  When you made eye contact with the thief once more, his expression had changed.  You expected disgust and revolt at your shamelessness, yet you recognised the darkness to his gaze.  Behind his slate eyes burned a fire of need and desire.

“Now then, shall we play?”

With another snap of their fingers, your Shadow released Joker from his restraints and the male dropped to the floor in a crouch.  His muscles were tense and his eyes darted between you and your copy for a moment before your voice distracted him.

“Please…”

You heard the sharp intake of his breath before he slowly reached out to you.  Immediately, your lowered yourself to place your cheek in his palm and nuzzled into the leather of his gloves.  A purr left you as you licked your lips and you leered at him from under half-hooded eyes before you took the material between your teeth and dragged the glove off of his hand.  A self-satisfied smirk played at your lips as you pulled the clothing free and let it dangle in your grip.  A smile quirked Joker’s lips for a second at your actions before he jolted.  Your Shadow draped their self over his back and traced a finger under his neck.

“Don’t forget about me, you two,” they sang.

Hesitation flitted over Joker’s expression once more, but you would not have it.  With only one option available to your haze mind, you practically jumped the youth and fisted his clothes to crash your lips to his in a hasty kiss.  After a moment, the male responded in kind and kissed you back.  You faintly heard a satisfied giggle leave your Shadow, but paid it little mind in favour of exploring Joker’s mouth with your tongue.  The two of you stayed in your lip lock until you were forced to break the connection for a desperate gasp of air.  The world was a blur to your mind and it took you a minute to realise that the phantom thief was calling your name.

“H-How do you…?”

Before you finished your muddled question, Joker removed his mask.  
Joker, the Phantom Thief of Hearts was in fact your fellow schoolmate Kurusu Akira.  The revelation shocked you for a moment, before a gasp left Akira and you were forced back into reality.  While you had zoned out, your doppelganger had taken the liberty of reaching into the male’s pants.

“So, what now?” your Shadow ask you and lilted your name.

A harsh swallow passed through your throat before you took in Akira’s visage.  His pupils were dilated in pleasure and just the slightest sheen of sweat started to form along his brow.  Red darkened his cheeks and his breath came in short gasps save for when he swallowed thickly or licked his lips.  The male gazed back at you with slate irises swimming in fire and you made your decision.  You took Akira’s face into your hands and slanted your mouths together in a deep kiss, immediately running your tongue against him and revelling in the shudder he rewarded you with.  The onyx-haired male made sure to match your actions with his own muscle before he discarded his remaining glove and slipped his hands under your school shirt, the summer fabric light and uninhibiting.  Still, the barrier was distracting and Akira seemed to agree as he broke the kiss to quickly remove all of your upper garments in a single go and your bottoms followed.  The thief hissed as your Shadow seemed to make a particularly rough play from within the confines of his pants.

“Don’t wait,” you urged him.

Before he could question your request, you linked hands with your copy draped over his back and continued, “This is who I am.  I can’t help but desire it all.  I want you to give me everything, so just hurry up and fuck me.”

Seemingly appeased by your confession, your Shadow closed their eyes with a smile and disappeared in a trail of light.  You were not sure what happened, but you could feel them in you.  The presence of another side to you was now there and you could catch the faint glow of familiar marigold eyes in the reflection of Akira’s slate irises.  Just as you were about beg Akira to hurry up once more, the onyx-haired thief tackled you to the ground and captured your wrists in his grip.  He crashed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss and pulled away with a rather feral growl.

“If this is what you really want, then I’m not holding back!” he declared.

A chill seared through your flesh only to leave a boiling need in its wake.  You needed Akira’s attention, his touch, his cock inside of you.  You had always been the one in control when your desires ran rampant, but this time the phantom thief was controlling you and you loved it.

Without much else of a warning, Akira undid the fastenings of his pants and dropped the material from his hips to let himself free.  The sight of his engorged flesh, just waiting to make a mess of you set you aflame.  Your breathing quickened into short pants and you squirmed under the male’s hold, whimpers and short pleas leaving your lips.  Without a word, Akira forced your jaw open under the grip of his thumb before slipping two of his fingers in.  Not needing instructions, you set to lathing his fingers with your tongue and sucked on the digits in intervals, enjoying the male’s slate eyes watching your every move.  Once deemed sufficient, Akira retracted his fingers and immediately prodded at your entrance.  A gasp left you as he inserted one finger, swirling it and making quick work of your walls before inserting the second.  He scissored his digits a bit roughly, but you paid it no mind.  Any pain quickly dissolved into pleasure and you were moaning for more.  Preparations finished with precision or abandoned by impatience, you were not sure which, but Akira could not wait any longer as he entered you in one swift movement.  A harsh gasp turned into a long moan as the male immediately started a harsh pace that had you seeing white.

“Fuck, you play around like this frequently yet you still feel this good…” Akira panted out between the rapid thrusting of his hips.

“H-Harder, please!” was all you could respond with.

A thief yet still a gentleman, the male fulfilled your request as he slowed in his cant, but made his strokes longer and deeper.  A pleased moan left you only to be swallowed by Akira’s mouth as he brought you into a rough kiss.  The pattern continued in interchanging speeds and pressure until you were short on breath and begging for release.

“Close, I-I’m close, please…!”

Heeding your pleas, Akira trailed a few short kisses down your neck before biting into your shoulder.  Combined with a deep stroke of his cock, you felt yourself tip over the edge and moaned your pleasure for all the walls of the empty room to hear.  Riding out your orgasm, the onyx-haired male rutted into you with a few more heavy thrusts of his hips and you could feel his warmth coat your walls as he came undone.  The deed done, the two of laid connected for a short while, panting.  When he finally regained his strength, Akira pulled himself out and stared down at you from above.  Exhaustion painted his face, but you could see the heaviness of guilt also tainted his expression.  Something about the sad look pricked at your heart and you found yourself speaking before you could think.

“I’ll stop.  If you’re with me I’ll be able to stop my distorted desires,” you half-pleaded with the thief over something even you did not understand.

Akira, however, seemed to make sense of it as a smile curled his mouth and he dipped down to plant a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I’ll have to keep a close watch over you, then.  After all, I plan on stealing your heart.”


End file.
